And Their Eyes Met.
by Genesis Nightshade
Summary: Another of my T/P stories...After a failed try at their relationship, Trunks moves to Tokyo to pursue the family business...Five years later, he reunites with Pan..*PART ONE POSTED*


1 AND THEIR EYES MET…  
  
By Genesis Nightshade  
  
  
  
A/N: This story takes place five years after the GT saga. I tried to stay true to storyline (ex. Who died, who lived, etc…) I do use some Japanese words and some foul language, however. If you are unfamiliar with basic Japanese fan fiction vocabulary, here is a little help…  
  
(Domo) Arigato: Thank You (very much)  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Iie: No  
  
Kwaii: Cute  
  
Konechewa: Hello  
  
Gomen (Nasai): I'm (very) sorry  
  
Kuso: Crap!  
  
Nani: What  
  
Ja Ne: Bye  
  
Otosan: Dad  
  
Ossu: Hey!  
  
I would also like to note that this story is written in the third person, but the main subject switches from Pan to Trunks throughout the story. Five asterisks indicate a change. Okay, now I sound like an English teacher, but it'll be easy to understand once you're reading the story… So here we go… and bear with me, this is actually my first fan fiction using just DBZ characters and not really any of my own… there's only one that belongs to me… try to guess which one. Please R/R, and remember, I don't mind flames…constructive criticism, you know…and for those of you waiting for me to update the rest of my stuff, I'm working on it, ok?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had a great night, Trunks.  
  
You know what? I did too.  
  
Thanks for taking me home. You really didn't have to do that.  
  
It was no problem. Anyway, I promised your Dad.  
  
Hmm… I'm never going to see you again, am I?  
  
Tokyo isn't that far away, Pan.  
  
Far enough.  
  
Maybe it's for the best…  
  
Yeah, we would never work out.  
  
So you agree?  
  
It's not what I want, but it has to be this way.  
  
Even though you're practically a genius for someone of fourteen.  
  
I think I'm in love with you, Trunks.  
  
That doesn't make any difference now.  
  
And this is goodbye?  
  
For now.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
  
  
Vice President. The word still rang in his ears as he walked down the crowded street in his new business suit. It was a little too big on him and he stopped uneasily at the crosswalks to tug on the sleeves. No matter what he did, the suit didn't feel quite right. He could feel the spot on his back where his sword should be pressing against his jacket and knew exactly where the tan lines from his boots should be when he took off his clothes that night. Regardless, he was Trunks Briefs. His inheritance of the Capsule Corporation was inevitable, and history was just taking its course.  
  
"Konechewa, Trunks! You look nervous. Ready for your first day as a executive?"  
  
Trunks jumped as his sister, Bra walked up behind him at the entrance to the Capsule Corporation building.  
  
"I'm fine, worry about yourself." Trunks eyed his sister, stylish as usual. Only Bra could make a knee length skirt and white blouse work.  
  
"You know, Mom's going to make you pull your hair back."  
  
Trunks ignored his sister and took the elevator to the top floor. To hell with his mother and her 'hair rule'. He was going to cut his hair when he was good and ready, and now was not the time.  
  
"Trunks! You're late! You already missed the board meeting and I need you to work on recalls of 6024 and 6027. Now you're in charge for the next couple of hours while I organize the unveiling of 10,000. Arigato, Ja ne!  
  
"Bye, Mom."  
  
Trunks sat down at his desk and began to work on the recalls. It was tough work, but it was a living. Suddenly, the intercom interrupted his work.  
  
"Trunks-chan, call on line three..."  
  
"Bra-kun… I'm busy. Take a message and hold all of my calls."  
  
"You may want to take this call."  
  
"Fine."  
  
1.1 Damn. Lost again. And the most persuasive sister award goes to…  
  
Trunks picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ossu, Trunks!"  
  
The voice was cheerful. It was familiar. It was…  
  
"Konechewa, Pan."  
  
"You sound so sad…aren't you surprised?"  
  
Damn straight.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"It's so good to hear from you! Anyway, let me get to the point. My mom and dad have me making phone calls. We're all having a picnic at Roshi's this weekend. Do you think your family can make it?"  
  
Roshi. Now there was a name he hadn't heard in a long time. It had been about five years (Had it? It hadn't seemed that long…) since the Capsule Corporation moved its main office to Tokyo, and he hadn't spoken to any of the gang since then. On the same token, he hadn't flown or used his sword in four years. It was simply too much trouble to get in and out of town to train everyday, and the city was too crowded for flying to transforming into a super saiyan.  
  
"Trunks? Trunks? So do you think you can come or not?"  
  
"I'll have to get back to you, and anyway, I'm busy right now."  
  
"Okay, well I'll call back later. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
A reunion at Roshi's? He couldn't go and let everyone see him in his weakened state. Trunks still had a bit of muscle, but it wasn't defined anymore. Hell, Goten was probably stronger that he was now. It would be embarrassing. Perhaps not as embarrassing as having a workaholic mom, moody father and practically perfect sister.  
  
Dear Kame Sama… I'm depressing myself.  
  
Trunks put his head on his desk and unknowing, drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Done already? Well that was awfully fast."  
  
"The Briefs family doesn't know if they can come but Marron's family will be there.  
  
Pan watched as her mother put a kettle of water on the stove for tea.  
  
1.2 Here it comes…  
  
"So… did you speak to Trunks?"  
  
"Mother, it that all you're worried about? If it eases your worried mind, yes."  
  
Yeah, I talked to him, all right. And don't think that I don't know what you're thinking, mother. I haven't seen Trunks in five years and things can't suddenly be what you want them to be. Not that I don't like Trunks or think that he's kwaii or anything…  
  
"Pan-chan, could you go wake your father? Lunch is almost ready."  
  
"Hai."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Trunks, you're late. What took you so long? We were worried."  
  
"Gomen nasai, mom. I fell asleep." Trunks said as he walked through the door. He hadn't gotten any work done that day and silently hoped that his mom wouldn't find out.  
  
"We left you some dinner, Trunks-san."  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry."  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Vegeta exclaimed, looking up from the evening paper.  
  
What is wrong with me? I haven't eaten since breakfast and should be about ready to wolf down about a ton of food. It can't be this reunion thing, can it?  
  
"Oh, by the way, Trunks, don't make any plans for the weekend. I heard from the Son family today and we're all going to Roshi's this weekend."  
  
"NANI?" Vegeta threw the paper on the floor.  
  
"Yes, we're going." Bulma said, her hands on her hips, a gesture that said, try me.  
  
"KUSO!" Vegeta said and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Man, what did you do, Mom?" Bra asked, walking into the kitchen. "Dad's ki just went through the roof!"  
  
"We're going to Roshi's this weekend."  
  
Bra half screamed and then rushed back to her room.  
  
"Aren't you excited, Trunks?"  
  
Excited? Yeah right.  
  
"I talked to Pan earlier. It's not anything new to me."  
  
Go ahead… ask it.  
  
"So… how is Pan doing?"  
  
"Don't ask me, I'm not her keeper."  
  
Trunks started to leave the room.  
  
"You know, Trunks, you don't have to always hide your feelings like you do."  
  
No mom, I don't. I just wish you understood.  
  
Trunks walked up to his room and collapsed on the bed. He tried to close his eyes and go to sleep, but he wasn't tired.  
  
He got up and went to his closet. He pulled out the sword and carefully blew the dust from its still brilliant surface. It had been four years since he held it, and the cold metal felt heavy in his hands.  
  
Hello, old friend, I've missed you.  
  
Trunks put the sword on his back and a longing that he had been feeling since almost forever was silenced. A smile crept onto his face for the first time since he could remember.  
  
1.3 I wonder if…  
  
Trunks began to raise his ki. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster. His pulse began to race and sweat began to bead up on his forehead.  
  
Trunks flinched as a brilliant gold glow filled the room and his hair began to stand up. It was as if a deep thirst within him had been quenched. He tested out the speed of his punches and swiped at the air with his sword until he couldn't maintain his super saiyan state any longer. He carefully put his sword back into the closet and stripped down to his boxers. Then he lay on the bed and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Vegeta stood there.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?"  
  
Trunks sat up abruptly.  
  
"Uh… nothing."  
  
Vegeta looked around suspiciously.  
  
"Clean up in here. Your mother's going to raise hell." He then left.  
  
1.4 Maybe I'm not so weak… I was strong enough that Dad felt me…  
  
Trunks smiled, lay down on the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Good morning Mom. Morning Dad. Oh, hi Marron." Pan said as she walked into the kitchen on Friday morning.  
  
"Ossu Pan. Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Marron got up from the table, grabbed Pan's hand and dragged her back up the stairs.  
  
"What is it? And how did you get over here? I thought they revoked your license."  
  
"Flew."  
  
Pan silently cursed herself for teaching Marron how to fly.  
  
"Anyway, Pan. I came over to ask about tomorrow. What are you going to do when Trunks gets here?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I hadn't thought much about it. I beat him in battle, but obviously, he doesn't want me as his mate."  
  
"Oh come on! Aren't you the least bit excited about seeing him again?"  
  
"We went on one date, Marron. That's hardly a big deal."  
  
Maybe it is a big deal…I mean, there were no fireworks or anything, but I felt something when I was around him…  
  
"Listen Pan, I've got an idea. Tell me if you think it's stupid, ok. How about I give you a makeover for tomorrow?"  
  
"It's stupid."  
  
"Just give it a chance."  
  
Before Pan could realize what she was doing, Marron pulled out a pair of scissors and began to cut at Pan's hair. She shrieked and ran to the bathroom. She stared horrified into the bathroom mirror.  
  
"You BAKA! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Just look at your hair! You would look awesome with short hair!"  
  
Pan began to clear away some of the hairs that were already cut and looked at her hair. She could kind of tell what Marron meant. She didn't look so bad.  
  
"Well, if you're going to cut it, at least finish the job."  
  
Marron smiled and walked in front of the bathroom mirror where Pan was. She finished cutting Pan's hair.  
  
"Perfect!" she said. "I love it!"  
  
Pan smiled and her whole face seemed to glow.  
  
Hmm… it doesn't look so bad…I wonder what Trunks will think…Dear Kame Sama… I don't care what he thinks…it was only one date…  
  
Pan must have looked like she was in a daze, because Marron tugged on her shirt.  
  
"C'mon, we're gonna be late."  
  
1.5 Hmm…it couldn't hurt…  
  
"Hey Marron, do you have any lipstick?"  
  
*****  
  
Friday afternoon. Trunks took a deep breath in as he stepped out of the Capsule Corp. jet and onto the Son family's lawn.  
  
Trunks stuffed his hands into the pockets of his khakis and walked behind his mother and sister and just in front of his dad.  
  
1.6 Pan is on the other side of that wall…  
  
Trunks still couldn't believe that their family was going to be staying with the Son family. There were a million other places they could stay, but Bulma and Bra always got their way.  
  
"Bulma-san!" Videl exclaimed as she ran from the house. Bulma and Bra followed en suite and the three of them giggled like school girls.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta kept a safe distance, with Vegeta peering off into nowhere and Trunks peeking over the top of his dark shades.  
  
"Trunks, baka, can you not speak?" Bulma said.  
  
"Oh, don't baby him, Bulma." Said Videl.  
  
"As long as he lives under my roof, he's mine."  
  
Videl looked at Trunks, most likely feeling how his ki had decreased and examining how his looks had changed.  
  
"Pan's not here, she's spending the night at Marron's apartment."  
  
Why do you all keep thinking that I want to know where that girl is every minute? If she's not here, then I don't want to know where she is.  
  
Trunks turned his body and scoffed.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*****  
  
"Marron, I don't think this is such a good idea."  
  
"Trust me. As your good friend, elder and hopeful future aunt, I am one hundred percent sure that this is a good idea. You need to get out and have a good time. Maybe it will get mind off of Trunks."  
  
"Marron, my mind isn't on Trunks…"  
  
"Yeah right, and one day my dad will be the strongest fighter in the universe."  
  
Pan walked out of the bathroom, a scowl on her face. She looked down at her clothes and winced. A short black dress, heels, not her style.  
  
"Iie. No way."  
  
"Oh, come on, Pan. That's nothing…"  
  
It was true. Compared to Marron's rather snug leather pants, tube top and platforms, Pan's dress was conservative.  
  
"How did I let you talk me into this?"  
  
Marron smiled.  
  
"Perhaps I'm just very persuasive… or maybe you actually feel like going out for once."  
  
Pan was quiet.  
  
Maybe I really want to go out and test my new look on some guys…Oh man, what am I thinking?  
  
"C'mon, Pan. If we get there early, I can get us in with no cover charge."  
  
Marron grabbed Pan's hand, and dragged her out of the open window. They began flying rather quickly towards South City and the Sphinx Club, where Marron worked part-time as a waitress.  
  
They landed in an alley about a block away from the club so no one would see them. When they reached the club, there was a line of people practically a mile long.  
  
"We can go in the back way." Marron said, and the two of them entered the club.  
  
After walking through the kitchen, they reached the main room of the club. Pan was amazed; she had never seen so many people in one place, and the bright lights and music were mesmerizing.  
  
"Marron, I don't know about this…"  
  
"Nonsense, just mingle. Talk to some people."  
  
Pan turned and looked around the large room. On her left and right sided were tables, in one corner was the bar and another held the DJ. She could barely make out people's faces as they worked up a sweat on the dance floor.  
  
"Mar…" Pan turned to look for Marron, but she was gone.  
  
1.7 Just my luck…  
  
Pan found an empty table and sat down, fortunately remembering to cross her legs and not sit with them open.  
  
1.8 I can't believe Marron would just leave me like that…  
  
Pan began to get angry, and felt her ki steadily rise. She didn't mean to, and assumed that no one in the club would have the ability to feel others ki. Pan had subconsciously scanned the room, and everyone there was relatively weak.  
  
Nevertheless, when Pan looked at the dance floor, he was staring. Amazingly, enough, she could make out his features from across the room. Amongst a sea of black hair, his blonde stood out, and his deep blue eyes seemed to stare into her soul, feeling her out. Pan quickly turned her head.  
  
Can he feel how strong I am? Why was he staring at me?  
  
Pan looked back to where the guy had been staring. Now he was walking towards her, his muscular arms swinging nonchalantly by his sides.  
  
1.9 Why is he coming over here?  
  
Pan turned her head and pretended not to be looking, like she was digging through her purse for something of vital importance.  
  
"Excuse me? Miss?"  
  
Kame Sama… what does he want? Did he feel when my ki went up? Dad told me to control my temper, but I didn't think anyone would notice…  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting by yourself. So, do you want to dance?"  
  
Pan looked at him. He wasn't bad on the eyes, but then again, he was no Trunks. In fact, none of the guys that Pan could see could hold a finger to Trunks.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
1.10 Oops, did I say something out loud?  
  
"Do you want to dance or not?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Pan heard herself say.  
  
She grabbed the guy's hand and he helped her out of her chair. He led her to the dance floor just as a fast, exciting song came on.  
  
"By the way, my name's Axe."  
  
"I'm Pan."  
  
The corners of his mouth turned upward into a grin and Pan melted. The smile was warm and familiar. His facial expressions reminded her so much of …Trunks.  
  
Pan gasped and pulled away from Axe. How did she not notice it before? The only reason she had agreed to dance with him was because he reminded her of Trunks.  
  
"What's wrong, Pan? I won't bite. Besides, I think you could take me anyway."  
  
"You remind me of someone I used to know."  
  
"An old boyfriend?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
Axe grabbed Pan's hand and smiled at her again.  
  
"C'mon. Let's get your mind off of him."  
  
The two of them went to the center of the dance floor and began, their bodies moving with the pulsating beat. As the song got louder and faster, Pan began to think less about Trunks and have fun.  
  
Their bodies moved as one and their sweat dripped silently to the floor. Axe ran his fingers through his wet hair and then slipped his arm around Pan's waist. She let him take control, moving her body as if it were his own. When the song finished, Pan looked into Axe's radiant blue eyes.  
  
"That was awesome." She said.  
  
"So, can I call you sometime?"  
  
1.11 I'll do better than that…  
  
"Axe, what are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
End Part One…Give me at least two weeks to type and edit part two, OK? And please R/R… 


End file.
